Drug substances are usually administered as part of a formulation in combination with one or more other agents that serve varied and specialized pharmaceutical functions. Dosage forms of various types may be made through selective use of pharmaceutical excipients. Pharmaceutical excipients have various functions and contribute to the pharmaceutical formulations in many different ways, e.g., solubilization, dilution, thickening, stabilization, preservation, coloring, flavoring, etc. The properties of pharmaceutical excipients that are considered when formulating an active drug substance include bioavailability, ease of manufacture, ease of administration, and stability of the dosage form. Due to the varying properties of the active drug substance to be formulated, and cross-reactivity between excipients, dosage forms typically require pharmaceutical excipients that are uniquely tailored to the active drug substance to achieve advantageous physical and pharmaceutical properties.
Nevertheless, use of pharmaceutical excipients in formulating dosage forms can, in some instances, cause undesirable adverse reactions with the active ingredient which manifest upon, for example, prolonged storage or contact with water. Indeed, it is well known that the properties of the final dosage form (e.g, its bioavailability and stability) are, for the most part, highly dependent on the excipients chosen, their concentration and interaction with both the active compound and each other. Excipients are more than inert or inactive ingredients and must be selected to avoid undesirable cross-reaction with active ingredients and other excipients in the formulation. Selecting compatible excipients is critical in formulating dosage forms to ensure the active ingredient is properly delivered and that the dosage form is a stable formulation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for formulations of Compound A in combination with pharmaceutical excipients which reduce or eliminate undesirable reactivity of pharmaceutical excipients with Compound A in the formulation. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art by providing dosage forms which provide stable formulations of Compound A lacking both undesirable interactions (e.g., incompatibilities) between Compound A and the excipients of the formulated dosage form and undesirable interactions between excipients.